PROJECT SUMMARY: PROTEOMICS MODULE The Vanderbilt Vision Research Center (VVRC) includes investigators with a strong interest in discerning how protein signatures govern functional circuits in the visual pathways and predispose patients towards disease and response to treatment. These relationships require the ability to measure protein content and patterns in large numbers of samples, transgenic animals, and even within highly localized intact tissues. The purpose of the VVRC Proteomics Module is to provide a comprehensive resource for all mass spectrometry needs for investigators needing proteomics, metabolomics, or tissue imaging via mass spectrometry. This module provides access to state-of-the-art mass spectrometry, proteomics, and mass spectrometry tissue imaging facilities via subsidized scholarship use of the Vanderbilt Mass Spectrometry Research Center (MSRC). The MSRC comprises the Mass Spectrometry Core Laboratory, the Proteomics Laboratory, and the Tissue Imaging Core, all with bioinformatic support through the MSRC Bioinformatics Group. VVRC support translates on a dollar-for-dollar basis to scholarships issued to VVRC investigators applicable for all MSRC services. This scholarship system is implemented by the VUMC Office of Research and is utilized instead of a discount or co-pay via the VUMC ILab accounting system. In the current funding cycle, the Proteomics Service Module was used by 10 investigators who authored 86 publications using the service and saved our investigators $169,807 through issuance and utilization of 48 scholarships. In the next cycle, we expect moderate to extensive use by 20 of 36 investigators. The Proteomics Module, housed in a centralized location conveniently accessed from all parts of campus, is directed by Professor Kevin Schey, PhD, who also directs a subset of the MSRC sub-cores. Using resources and personnel supported in part by this Core mechanism, the VVRC Proteomics Module will assist in (1) experimental design for proteomics, metabolomics, or imaging mass spectrometry projects and (2) preparation of visual system tissues for mass spectrometry analysis and provide (3) comprehensive proteomics service, (4) a range of small molecule and metabolomics services, (5) access to imaging mass spectrometry (IMS) services, and (6) training to members of the vision research community in LC-MS or IMS techniques. These services and resources will enhance the scope of experimentation NEI-funded VVRC investigators conduct, expand the training of students and fellows involved in vision science, and promote collaboration by providing sophisticated, high-resolution and high- throughput proteomics and bioinformatic services to those who otherwise would not have such capabilities, including early-career vision scientists and clinician-scientists competing for extramural funding for their laboratories.